


proud

by gemini_hyuck



Category: Lee Donghyuck - Fandom, Mark Lee - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which mark is proud of the dreamies.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 11





	proud

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” mark and i sat side by side as we watched the dreamies v live countdown for their new album drop. we were literally only a room away but we didn’t want to interfere. we cheered together as they finished the countdown and the album was released. i looked over at mark to see his huge smile deflate a little on his face as tears spring into his eyes.

“baby what’s wrong?” i asked grabbing his hand. he looked at me and smiled a little more.

“i just-i remember that feeling. and how haechan used to hug me and jaemin and jeno would grab renjun and hug him even though he didn’t want to and how chenle and jisung would scream together because they were so happy. i just wish i could be in there with them. i want it all back.” i frowned and wrapped my arms around him. 

“hey look at me.” i prompted softly turning his head to face me. “you’ll be there soon. before you even know it you’ll be back with them and it’ll be like you never left. okay? and you know they miss you too.” neither of us noticed them saying goodbye and turning off the vlive. neither of noticed the door opening as we sat together holding each other as we spoke. 

“i know i know. i’m just so incredibly proud of them you know? like i could only take them so far and we all knew that but they grew so much without me. i just wish that i had had the chance to grow with them further and help them when they had hardships like i used to and i know i’m going back soon but i feel like i’ve already lost so much time it won’t be the same ever again. do we even know if they actually want me back?” we heard a little sniffle from the door war and looked over.

“hyung… of course we want you back.” chenle said as he walked over to us. he wrapped his arms around mark and i, joining our hug.

“you took care of us well and we’ll be happy to have you back to help us again.” jisung joined soon after following his best friend, snaking his long arms into the hug. 

“you kept us in line and you were very patient when we didn’t listen.” jaemin added as he walked over.

“and you always helped us whenever we were struggling even if you were struggling too.” jeno followed enlarging the group hug even further.

“you’re the best hyung. don’t ever forget that.” renjun snuck his way into the hug. only one was left and he was on the verge of tears. mark sighed, detangling himself from the other and making his way over.

“haechannie…” he reached out to pull him into a hug but haechan stepped back.

“how-how could y-you think we didn’t want you back? i know i joke around and stuff but they’re only jokes. we need you mark hyung. and you taught us so much and the only reason we were able to grow is because you showed us how to. we wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. if anything y-you don’t need us.” haechan looked so genuinely hurt that mark could possibly think that they didn’t need him that mark’s heart ached when he looked at him.

“oh haechannie. of course i need you guys. you’re family. you’re my brothers.” he opened his arms again and haechan ran to him this time. he ran right into his open arms and hugged him tightly. the rest of the dreamies and i awwed at the sight before chensung started fake barfing at the sweet scene in front of them. renjun rolled his eyes at them but laughed with nomin.

“what are you all standing around here for? go hug your leader!” they all gave me big smiles before running to jump on markhyuck who collapsed under the weight and the shock. i laughed at them until jeno reached up and tugged me down with them. 

“what did i tell you? everything’s going to be just fine.”


End file.
